1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic sheet product for a ceramic electronic component, a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component using the same, and a method of manufacturing the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, the demand for multilayer ceramic electronic components having a small size and large capacity has increased. Therefore, an attempt at thinning and multilayering dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been undertaken through various methods. Recently, as the thickness of the dielectric layer has been thinned, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased number of stacked dielectric layers have been manufactured.
However, there is a need to efficiently design a structure between a ceramic and an internal electrode layer through new technology in order to manufacture a multilayer ceramic electronic component having larger capacitance.
In accordance with this demand, efforts for reducing an interval between electrodes while simultaneously increasing a surface area of the electrodes have been conducted to now.